


Never Can Say Goodbye

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Break Up, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian broke up, but that doesn't mean they don't need each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Can Say Goodbye

Kurt held his cellphone on his hand, he'd been looking at it for a while now, with Sebastian's number there, just a button away from hearing his voice again after almost two months of not saying a word to each other. They had meant to stay friends after the break up, but they both had been busy, and maybe they also avoided each other a little on various occasions. But now Kurt wanted to use the coffee machine -after a while of always picking up some on his way to work or using coffee tea bags- and he had no idea how to do it. Sebastian had bought it, and it had too many buttons, Kurt obviously insisted on just buying a normal one, but the green eyed man was dead set on buying that one.

Kurt knew Santana and Brittany still hung out with Sebastian when he decided to stay home, he didn't say anything about it, after all he was the one who started bringing him to the reunions, and therefore the reason they were all friends, so he couldn't get mad about it. At least none of them had taken sides after he broke up with Sebastian, except Hunter of course, but that was to be expected, the blond hadn't talked to him ever since, and he did miss his sarcastic and witty comments. And he did miss Sebastian, but he would never said it out loud for anyone else but himself to hear, the break up had been his own idea, he had no right to do so.

''Screw it.'' Kurt said to himself and pressed the button. This was a legit problem and he was just searching for help like anyone would. After a few tones -Kurt considered hanging up on every one of them- Sebastian's voice pronounced his name on the other line.

''Kurt.'' Hearing his voice was so weird, he spoke softly just like he remembered, for a split second it was like nothing had changed at all.

''Hey, how are you doing?'' He asked not only because he didn't want to ask the favor right away, but because he really cared about the answer.

''Mhm, I've been better.'' His voice was tired and showed exactly what he had just said. ''What about you?''

''Not bad, but not great either.'' Kurt answered. ''The day's looking a little gray, you know, I heard it'll be like this all wee-''

''I'm sorry but do you need something?'' Sebastian interrupted him harshly.

''Can't I just call to know how are you doing?''

''Yeah, but it's just a little odd that you call me on a Sunday morning, after a month a two weeks to talk about the weather.'' He sighed against the phone.

''I do need a favor.'' Kurt admitted, feeling ashamed and stupid for calling just because he needed help with a stupid coffee machine. ''I have no clue how to use the coffee machine you bought.'' When Sebastian moved out -back with Hunter-, they hadn't divided the furniture, Sebastian just took all of his clothes and slammed the door. Kurt would've suggested he took that damn thing if he'd had the chance. ''It's stupid, I know, I should just look it up on the internet, sorry to both-''

''No, it's fine, I have nothing else to do today.'' Sebastian stopped him. ''I know how you can't function properly without your caffeine.'' Kurt smiled, he had expected Sebastian to get mad or simply just say it wasn't his problem. ''I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'' He said before hanging up, he lived just a few blocks away, that was the reason they met again on the first place, they bumped into each other frequently so when they noticed they found each other more tolerable they started hanging out.

Kurt felt nervous and instinctively walked up the full length mirror he had on a corner of the living room. He was wearing pajama pants and an old shirt, he thought about changing, following that unspoken rule that said that the first time you see your ex after a break up you have to look your best, but it was Sunday, and Sebastian would definitely notice if he was trying too hard. When the doorbell rang, Kurt walked with quick steps and opened the door.

''Hey.'' The shorter man said, they greeted each other with a quick hug, the taller man put one hand on Kurt's waist that felt like fire over his skin and tingled when they broke off the hug. ''How are you?'' He wanted to mentally slap himself for repeating the same lame conversation they already had over the phone.

''As fine as I can be on a Sunday morning.'' He answered and they stared at each other for a little too long until Kurt noticed and spoke again.

''So, here's the little bitch that refuses to work.'' He said walking to stand the to the kitchen counter where the machine was placed, Sebastian followed him.

''Okay, let's see.'' The taller man fist put water to boil on the electric pot, Kurt noticed it was enough water for two, but he didn't say anything- and took the instant coffee out of the cupboard and put it in the machine, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. ''I can never measure how much water to boil, I always put too much, I'm so used to making coffee for two. And Hunter hates coffee so I have to drink it all I look like a five year old who had too much candy all day.'' He looked amused of himself, and he was probably waiting for Kurt to laugh, but the blue eyed boy opened his mouth to talk and then closed it. ''Wow, that sounded far more depressing that it did in my head, sorry.'' He frowned.

''You could take the coffee machine, you know? I won't die if I start buying coffee bags again.'' Kurt suggested.

''Nah, it's fine.'' He shrugged. ''I won't die either.'' Sebastian paused and looked around, really examining the room this time. ''I see you haven't moved the furniture yet.''

''Why would I?'' The shorter man frowned.

''I remember you weren't quite fond of my ideas when we rearranged the apartment. But you let me do it because I let you have one of my drawers on the closet.''

''I got used to it, I have no clue how I would rearrange it now if I had to do it.'' He glanced quickly at the electric pot, the water was almost ready. ''So, did Hunter sell all of your stuff when you left?''

''No, actually he kept everything in case I went back.'' Sebastian explained, and Kurt knew it was probably a good thing, but he couldn't help but get a little mad at the lack of faith Hunter apparently had in them.

''He expected you to go back?'' Kurt asked harshly. ''Three years and that's what we get.''

''Well, here we are, aren't we?'' The taller man said. ''Anyways, Hunter's kind of a dick.'' He said as he turned around and pressed a few buttons of the coffee machine.

''He does care about you.'' Kurt said. ''I'll give him that.''

''Yeah, but when you break up with someone you usually expect to hear more from your best friend than simply 'I told you so'.'' When he tuned around again he was holding two mugs full of coffee, and he handed one to Kurt.

''That sucks.'' He said taking the mug. ''And you kind of skipped the whole 'explaining how that works' part.'' The blue eyed man pointed at the machine.

''I forgot, sorry.'' Sebastian apologized, detaching the mug from his lips just enough to say that.

''Why does he hate me so much anyway? At least he used to tolerate me when we all hung out.''

''He says you remind him of his ex or something.'' Sebastian brushed it off, and Kurt didn't ask anything else, Hunter judges people by their looks a lot, he did refuse to get close to Santana the first times he met her because a few years ago he got into a fight with a latina at a grocery store.

''How come I always get associated with the crazy ones?'' The shorter boy rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his coffee, Sebastian just chuckled.

''I wonder why.'' He said, but his amusement died when he saw the look Kurt was giving him. ''I don't think you're crazy, for the record.''

''You're the only one I'd forgive if you went around telling people I'm crazy.'' The blue eyed boy told him, looking up from his mug.

''Why's that?'' Sebastian frowned.

''People always say awful things about their exes.'' He shrugged. ''Maybe it helps them cope with it, I don't know.''

''Did you ever said awful things about me?''

''No, I don't see the appeal in it, I don't get any benefit out of it.'' He paused. ''Did you?''

''No, I won't say that the night after I slammed the door I didn't think of every possible way of hurting you from afar.'' The taller boy admitted. ''But then I calmed down and realized that spreading rumors or talking shit about you wouldn't get me anywhere, and every person who actually knows you would know it's not true.'' He paused before talking again. ''And we both have a very small social circle.''

''That's true.'' Kurt nodded. ''Tana and Britt would keep me updated.''

''This is nice.'' Sebastian said suddenly.

''What? Coffee?''

''No, we're talking. We never talked about anything after we broke up.'' He said. ''It felt like there wasn't any closure.''

''So this is closure?'' Kurt asked, and the taller boy thought his answer well.

''This is us being fine, we weren't fine before.'' He answered ad he place his empty mug on the counter next to him.

''I like that.'' Kurt smiled and put his mug on the counter too. Sebastian gave a quick glance to his watch before talking again.

''I have to go and I feel really bad for leaving you my mug to wash.''

''Don't worry about it.'' The shorter man told him. ''You have to go?''

''Yeah, Hunter told me to back for lunch.'' He explained.

''Then go, you don't want to miss your curfew.'' Kurt smiled and Sebastian stared for a few seconds before talking.

''Okay, I'll let myself out.'' He gave Kurt a quick hug. ''I'll, hm-''

''I'll see you around.'' Kurt finished for him.

''Yeah.'' Sebastian said as he made his way out of the apartment.

Kurt grabbed the mugs, put them in the washbasin and turned on the water, he found himself getting distracted looking at the tiles of the wall while he absently washed the mugs.

.

''Hi Kurt.'' Sebastian answered the phone a week later, while he was sitting on his couch searching for something to watch on the tv.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Kurt asked on the other side of the line.

''Nothing really, I was about to surrender and settle with watching that show about grannies who murder people on the ID channel.'' He explained, he knew Kurt was probably the only person who wouldn't find that weird, they both loved the ID channel.

''Haven't we watched every single episode already?'' He questioned.

''Probably, but there's nothing else on the tv.''

''Then I guess you don't really have anything to do, right?'' Kurt asked, using that voice he used specifically when he wanted something.

''Nope, why? What do you have you in mind?'' He asked, almost in a flirty voice.

''I was cleaning the apartment and I found a lot of your books and movies, I know you said I could keep the stuff but there's some things in here I really don't want so, come over and pick the things you want back?''

''Uhm yeah, sure. I'll be there in twenty.'' Sebastian agreed.

''Okay, I can make coffee if you want, I finally learned how to use the coffee machine!'' Kurt said, the excitement on his voice was so notable it made the man on the other line laugh out loud.

''Congratulations! I'll go change, you know how I like my coffee, right?''

''Yup, I'll be waiting.'' He said before hanging up.

Sebastian got up from the couch and turned off the tv. He smiled to himself and walked to his room to change his clothes, there was nothing particulary wrong with the ones he was wearing at the moment, but he felt the need to change, wear something more classy. Although he was happy to find an excuse get out of the apartment on such a boring day -no because he was going to see Kurt, not at all-, he felt jitters on his belly, taking back his stuff from the apartment -Kurt's apartment, he reminded himself- sounded so serious. Permanent. Nothing would indicate that he once lived there too, no excuse to go back uninvited claiming he needed something back, nothing would tie him to that apartment anymore. The whole break up just wasn't a temporal thing anymore, not that any of them ever specified otherwise, but there was always that faint hope on the back of his head, that they would work things out eventually and Sebastian could move back with his boyfriend again, and they would laugh about it in a few years. But this, now it hit him like cold water over his head. He would probably never go back to Kurt's apartment if it wasn't for a group reunion, the ones that weren't happening a lot lately.

He threw a shirt over his head and tried to stop thinking about it, and when he walked over to the bathroom to put on cologne, Hunter came out of his room, looking sleepy.

''Where are you going?'' The blond asked with a raspy voice.

''None of your business mum.'' The green eyes boy answered, not wanting to confess he was going to see Kurt, but he probably made it obvious with that one answer.

''Is it really wise to keep throwing salt over the wound? I pegged you for a smarter guy.'' Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorframe.

''There is no wound.'' He said harshly getting out of the bathroom and shutting the door with a slam. His friend actually laughed at him.

''You forgot who you've been living with for the past two months.'' Hunter told him, following him into his room and staring at him while he looked for his keys. ''Two months man, you've got to get over it, really get over it. Two months and you just keep running after him like a little bitch every time he so much as calls your name or looks in your direction.''

''Shut up.'' Sebastian said as a warning.

''You complain about me 'not understanding you' or 'being a cold-hearted prick'.'' He drew quotation marks on the air. ''But he's the asshole that keeps calling you!''

''I said shut up!'' The taller boy yelled and quickly picked his keys and slammed the door. Deep down he knew what he was doing was, in fact, stupid, but he wouldn't give Hunter the satisfaction of telling him he was right. And right now, he just needed to see Kurt and pretend, if just for a minute, that everything was normal. Of course that would be hard considering he was going to Kurt's apartment to pick up the last trace of evidence that he ever lived there with him.

He almost walks past Kurt's apartment being so lost in his thoughts. Sebastian greeted the doorman and let him in, after all they've known each other for the past three years. He knocked on the door and he just had to wait a few seconds before Kurt opened the door with a smile on his face.

''Hi.'' The shorter boy said as he gave him a quick hug. ''Come in, the place's a mess but you've already seen it at it's worst so it shouldn't be a surprise.'' He said as he opened the door to let him in, Sebastian took a few seconds to admire Kurt instead of the apartment, the boy was wearing skinny jeans and a loose shirt was was a little too short and showed part of his lower belly whenever he slightly lifted his arms. He had to force himself to look away before he made things awkward.

''Where did we even get all of those dvds?'' Sebastian asked when he saw the amount of dvds scattered on the floor of the living room.

''I know, right?'' Kurt said shutting the door behind them. ''You go look and pick the ones you want, I'll make coffee.'' He said as he went into the kitchen, leaving Sebastian alone. The taller boy sat on the floor and started looking through all the dvd boxes, there was a pile of movies separated from the rest, they were either on black and white, on another language or really old, they were definitely Kurt's. The rest of the movies, he guessed, were the ones that had a dubious owner and needed to be divided, most because they had bought them together. There were all kinds of movies. Sebastian definitely didn't want to keep the chick flicks, the ones about superheros though, that was different story. ''Here we go.'' Kurt returned from the kitchen with a mug on each hand, he sat on the floor in front of Sebastian and handed him a mug.

''I see you already picked yours.'' The green eyed boy pointed at the separated pile.

''They were the only ones that I was one hundred percent sure you wouldn't want.'' Kurt explained.

''Well you can keep all the ones that include Rachel McAdams or that are based on a Nicholas Sparks book.'' Sebastian said picking the ones that fit on those categories to put them on Kurt's pile.

''You can keep the ones about superheroes.'' The shorter boy picked Captain America and handed it to Sebastian.

''Are you sure? I thought you liked them too.'' He asked.

''I liked watching Chris Evans's biceps while he performed several acts of strength, it's different.'' Kurt said as he kept looking for movies to give to the man. ''What about the horror movies?'' He asked and lifted one.

''Keep them, keep them all.'' Sebastian said quickly and made the shorter boy laugh. Kurt put his mug on the floor and kept looking, when he lowered his arm, the shirt fell down to his shoulder, exposing his shoulder, and Sebastian felt his stomach twist and a slight oppression on his chest. There was a reddish small mark over Kurt's clavicle, resembling too much to a hickey. Sebastian knew this would happen eventually, but still it made him feel sick, the thought of another man touching Kurt, pleasuring him and getting to see him in a way only Sebastian was allowed to until two months ago. Of course Kurt wouldn't have trouble finding someone to fill his needs, of course that someone would want to mark his soft skin just to show the world where his mouth had been. He must've been staring at it because Kurt frowned.

''What are you-?'' Kurt looked down at his shoulder and understood when he saw the red mark on his own clavicle. ''This?'' He pointed at it and looked at Sebastian again, who hadn't made any effort to change the bitter look on his face. ''It's my allergies.'' He said in a deadpan tone, and the taller boy's face softened as he remembered all of the times he convinced Kurt to let him cover him in hickies because he could tell people it was just allergies. ''I haven't slept with anyone else.'' He said in a small voice, looking down, not knowing why he told him that.

''Sorry.'' Sebastian apologized. ''I shouldn't have pried, it's none of my business.''

''It's fine.'' Kurt brushed it off. He could've pried too, an eye for an eye, ask if he had, even though he already knew the answer, he knew from Santana that Sebastian did sleep with other guys after they broke up, and the truth was he just didn't want him to confirm it. ''So, what else do you want to keep?'' He asked, returning to the topic of the movies.

''I think you can keep everything else, I won't miss them.'' Sebastian looked at the ones left carefully. ''No, wait! I take that back.'' He said and quickly grabbed one from the floor. ''I'm keeping Vanilla Sky whether you like it or not.'' He said and pressed the movie to his chest. They both loved that movie, they'd seen it a hundred times together, but Sebastian seemed to have a special love for it, so Kurt let him have it.

''Fine, but keep your hands off of the Meryl Streep ones.'' The blue eye boy warned him. ''I'll go get you a box so you can carry them.'' He said getting up and going into the bedroom that had once been theirs.

When they were done with the movies, they moved on to the books, and after that to the clothes they had bought for both of them to use. Sebastian left the apartment at dawn holding a box full of his stuff, but strangely he still didn't feel like there wasn't any part of him left in Kurt's apartment.

.

''Hey, if it isn't my favorite pretty pony.'' Santana's voice said on the other side of the line when Kurt called her on the morning of the next day.

''Hi Tana.'' The boy talked. ''I was just calling to ask you if-'' He stopped talking when he heard Santana shush someone near her. ''Is someone there with you? I thought Britt was in Ohio visiting her family?'' He asked, finding it weird that Santana had visitors in the morning.

''Yeah, she's still there. Sebastian showed up on my door last night bearing nachos and offering to make margaritas in exchange of me letting him crash here for the night.'' She explained.

''Is he okay? Did something happen?'' Kurt asked, Sebastian seemed okay when he left his apartment.

''He had a fight with Hunter and he didn't want to go back to their apartment. He's a little hungover but he's okay.'' The girl told him.

''Oh okay, I just wanted to ask you if we're still having lunch today.'' He asked, they've been planning this lunch for weeks, it'd been a while since they spent time together, they were both busy.

''Definitely.'' She answered quickly. ''But first I have to get rid of the dead weight stuck on my couch.'' The girl laughed and then Kurt heard someone saying 'I don't wanna go yet' faintly on the background.

''No, don't get rid of him, ask him if he wants to go have lunch with us.'' He suggested.

''Wait, so you two are okay now?''

''Yeah, we've been talking and we're fine now.''

''Really? That's great.'' He could almost hear the smile on her face. ''Okay, we're both meeting you at the place then.'' She said before hanging up.

Kurt smiled, things were starting to fall into place again.

.

Sebastian returned to his and Hunter's apartment at night, he stepped in trying to be quiet, but Hunter was sitting on the one couch that faced the front door and the blond got up when he saw the taller boy walk past it. The tv was the only noise filling the room before Hunter talked.

''You didn't answer any of my calls, I was worried.'' He said.

''Sorry.'' Sebastian told him, knowing he shouldn't be the one apologizing. He stood a few meter away holding the box with all his thing in it.

''No, I'm sorry.'' The blond said, and the taller man felt a rush of satisfaction to hear it. ''It's your life, man. You're smart, you know what you're getting into most of the time. I shouldn't have talked like that.'' Hunter made a pause. ''I know you wanted to stay friends, and that's great. It's just not the way you usually act and I felt like you were letting him step over you, I was pissed.'' He explained, scraping the back of his head.

''I've never been trough a break up after spending three years with someone.'' Sebastian pointed out, making him understand there was no way he could possibly know how he would act when it happened.

''Yeah but it's just not the way you act towards the world in general. You usually just turn the page and say fuck you when things go wrong and it's not your fault.'' Before his friend could say anything he continued. ''Then again if Hummel managed to keep you tamed for three years he wasn't like most people to you.''

''I just need to be near him, it's good for me.

''I get it, but I still think it's too soon for you to start hanging out again, 'cause maybe you're confusing friendship with hope.'' Hunter pursed his lips before heading to the kitchen.

Sebastian didn't say anything else and went to his room, putting down the box on the floor before throwing himself on his bed and sighing. Hunter was right, maybe it was too soon and maybe every time he went to Kurt's house he left feeling a little more hopeful. But who was the blond to say it was wrong? All Sebastian knew was that Kurt still wanted him on his life, and he would take anything he could get out of it.

.

''Hey Kurt.'' Sebastian said after he picked up his cellphone, he had just gotten home from work and he hadn't even changed his clothes yet.

''Hi.'' Kurt said on the other line, his voice was more high pitched than normally, and high pitched Kurt meant nervous or scared Kurt.

''Is everything okay?'' He asked, frowning.

''No, I heard a rat in my apartment and now I'm standing on a chair, I don't know what to do.'' He explained everything too quickly.

''Okay okay, calm down, you probably just imagined it.'' Sebastian told him, as much as he wanted to offer to go to his apartment and be his knight in shining armor, Kurt was always a little paranoid about rodents, and he heard them too often when there wasn't any near.

''I thought I did, but then I saw the little beast's gross tail behind the couch and I don't know you heard but I'm standing on a chair with my shoes on, I don't know whether to cry over the rat or the fact that I'm getting dirt on one of my vintage babies.'' He cried out. ''Please come here.''

''I'm literally getting out of my apartment.'' He said as he opened the door again and closed the door behind him, waiting on the hallway for the elevator be available.

''Thank you thank you thank you.'' Kurt said. ''Hurry up.'' Was the last thing he said before hanging up.

Sebastian put his cellphone inside his jean's pocket and stepped into the elevator when the door opened in front of him. Once he was out in the streets and the New York loud soundtrack filled his ears he started walking swiftly through them, he allowed himself to take a moment to chuckle at the mental image of Kurt standing on a chair while cringing. Sebastian never understood his ex boyfriend's fear of rats, but after he'd come across a fair amount of rodents that were the size of small dogs, he understood some of them could be pretty intimidating. After the doorman let him in he decided to take the stairs when he saw the elevator was on the twelfth floor, he would definitely get to the fifth floor faster by taking the stairs. The doorbell hadn't even stopped ringing when Kurt opened the door.

''Get in.'' He ordered and then closed the door when the taller boy did so. Sebastian let out a chuckle when he saw Kurt was holding a spatula on his left hand. ''It was the first thing I could find!'' He defended him self and softly hit the man with it.

''So where did you see it last?'' Sebastian asked, walking further into the room.

''Behind the couch, but it could be anywhere by now.'' Kurt answered as Sebastian walked through the room searching for it. ''Hey, do you mind if I go to the grocery store down the street and come back quickly?'' He asked. ''I didn't want to get out and the the thing alone in my apartment.'' The blue eyed man explained, as if it was totally logical that the rat could do anymore damage if it was alone than if it was in the room with a man holding a spatula that didn't dare go near it.

''Not at all.'' Sebastian answered. ''You go and I'll keep searching for it.''

Kurt just smiled and said a small 'thanks' before heading out. Sebastian just kept roaming around the apartment, he peeked just a little through the ajar bedroom door and noticed everything was still just as it was when he still lived there. The green eyed boy thought about how Kurt had basically changed the whole apartment he lived in at the moment after he broke up with Blaine years ago, but he didn't dwell on it too much, maybe this apartment just didn't need a makeover. Just when he was convinced Kurt had imagined the rat, he heard a squeak coming from a corner of the room and he quickly but softly walked towards it, being careful not to frighten the animal.

''Hey there buddy'' Sebastian said out loud when he noticed there actually was a rodent but it wasn't a rat, it was a little white mouse, much more friendly and much less frightening. ''So you're the little beast, huh?'' He brought his hand close to it and the mouse started sniffing it, tickling his finger with it's tiny whiskers. He picked it up and held it in his hand. He admired it for a few seconds, he didn't want to get rid of it, and he didn't want to leave Kurt's apartment just yet, so when he heard the unmistakable noise of a key opening the front door he put the mouse back on the floor and watched it hide under a bookshelf.

''Any luck finding it?'' Kurt asked as he closed the door behind him and put the bags he was carrying on the kitchen counter.

''Nope, it seems it's a sneaky little guy.''

''Would you mind coming over tomorrow too? I mean if you don't catch it now.'' The shorter man asked him, observing it was already dark outside.

''Not at all, princess.'' Sebastian told him, and then became aware of the nickname he used, he hadn't called him that in a long time, and he thought Kurt might not like it, but when he turned to see his reaction, the man just raised his eyebrows and smiled.

.

In the middle of the night, Kurt woke up due to a tiny squeak and when he looked around he noticed the tiny mouse on the floor next to his kind sized bed.

''I guess you're not so terrifying after all.'' He said and then he grabbed his phone to see the hour. It was two in the morning and he had a message from Sebastian, he noticed his name was still on his contacts with a heart next to it.

(1.12am) No trace of the little beast yet?

He looked at the tiny animal on the floor and then replied.

(2.18am) None, but the squeaking won't let me sleep, it's haunting me.

.

A few weeks later, Sebastian's phone rang at two in the morning again, he picked up with a frown, no one in their right mind or with good news would call him at that hour knowing how moody he gets when he is woken up.

''What?'' Sebastian said, he hadn't even bothered in looking who was calling.

''Hey Bas.'' Kurt's voice said on the other side of the line, his voice sounded raspy.

''What do you want?'' He asked harshly rubbing his eyes, and then tried to hide his bad mood by asking again. ''Is something wrong?''

''I went to a bar today.'' He started. ''By myself.'' He continued and that was all Sebastian needed to know to confirm his suspects that the man was drunk calling him. ''The one across the streets, with the pretty lights.''

''Is it good?'' Sebastian asked, the place opened just a few weeks before they broke up and they had meant to go before things went wrong.

''S'not bad.'' He said and then stayed quiet for a few seconds. ''Santana told me needed to get laid.''

''Did you?'' The green eyed boy asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

''Why would I call my ex at two in the morning if I had actually gotten laid?'' Kurt asked and then giggled. ''You get laid a lot.'' He commented, it wasn't a recrimination, it was just a statement, and before Sebastian could say anything he spoke again. ''It's not like I didn't had any options, a few guys gave me their numbers and the bartender flirted with me. I made out with a guy actually.'' He admitted, his voice drifting.

''Why are you telling me this?''

''But he was doing it all wrong, Bas.'' He continued and the taller man tough if he called him 'Bas' one more time he might actually start to cry.

''Bad kisser, huh?'' He knew he could just press a button and the call would be over, he could go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

''Not at all.'' Kurt told him. ''But it felt nothing like it did when we kissed, Bas, there wasn't any fire.'' His voice was small. ''And I just thought if I couldn't have that I didn't want to settle with a sloppy fuck that would only make me feel worse.''

''Kurt what-?'' Sebastian didn't know what to say, his heart was hammering inside his chest and his eyes stung. ''What do you want me to say?''

''I miss you.'' The blue eyed boy suddenly blurted out. ''So much, it's like I can't even breath sometimes.'' His breath was speeding up and just seconds later he let out a sob. ''S-sorry, I'm just being selfish.''

Sebastian wanted to tell him that yes, he was being completely selfish. Because he'd been the one who decided to end things. He wanted to tell him that it was unfair to call him to say he missed him. That he had no right to make him feel like this, to feel those things he though he'd managed to bury. But instead he found himself asking.

''Do you want me to come over?''

''Yes, I just- yes.'' He said, his voice betraying him and showing he was trying too hard not to sob right into the phone.

''Unlock the door and just wait for me.'' He told him, getting up from the bed and picking up some jeans he left on the floor earlier that day.

''Yeah, see you then.'' Kurt said and then Sebastian hung up to finish getting dressed. He picked up his keys and tried to make the least noise possible, but still there was no way Hunter didn't hear the door shutting behind him when he left.

When he saw the doorman was the same one that worked during the day he felt relived but also sorry for the poor man's awful work schedule. He stood in front of Kurt's door for a few seconds, trying to talk himself out of it, but he ended up opening the door and stepping inside the apartment. He walked swiftly into the bedroom. Kurt straightened up on the bed when he heard him.

''Hi.'' The blue eyed man said.

''Hi.'' Sebastian stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed and noticed Kurt's puffy eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other. ''Do you want to talk?''

''Not really'' Kurt answered.

''What do you want then?'' The taller boy asked, he wanted to be given a request, at least to pretend he'd gone there at nearly three in the morning with a purpose.

''I don't know.'' He said as he got his face closer to Sebastian's and just stayed like that, his breath smelled like alcohol. Before the green eyed man could react Kurt was placing open mouthed kisses over his neck, and it felt too good feeling those soft lips against his skin that he only pulled away after a while. ''Sorry.'' The shorter boy said and looked down. ''Could you just lie here with me? I promise I'll stay in my side of the bed.'' He knew he was asking too much and he didn't dare to look up.

''Okay, I can do that.'' Sebastian agreed, he hadn't been lying when he told Hunter that being near him was good for him, maybe the terms weren't ideal, but he would obviously wouldn't refuse. So Kurt just laid back on his side, and Sebastian did the same on his side, for a long time they just stayed like that, just breathing next to each other and feeling each other's presence until eventually they fell asleep.

.

Sebastian woke up around ten in the morning, and he just stared at Kurt sleeping peacefully next to him for a while until he could find the willpower to get up and leave.

Around eleven he received a text from Kurt, he said he wanted to talk about it, so they agreed to meet after lunch.

.

When the doorbell of Kurt's apartment rang he cheerfully opened the door, expecting to find Sebastian there, but all the joy drained off of his face when he found Hunter standing there, with is jaw clenched and frown on his face.

''What are you doing here?'' The shorter man asked.

''It has to stop.'' The blond said, and Kurt immediately knew what he was talking about, but he still played dumb.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

''You need to stop calling Sebastian eveytime you feel like it.''

''I think what Sebastian and I do it's none of your business.''

''It is my business.'' He raised his voice. ''It's my business because he's my best friend, and because you and I both know he's not over you, and you're the one who broke up with him one the first place so you need to-''

''He is over me.'' Kurt interrupted him.

''Are you seriously that stupid to think he would run over here everytime you whine about something if he was really over you?'' Hunter asked harshly.

''He's sleep with other guys after we broke up, tell me how that's not being over it.'' Kurt pointed out. ''The farthest I've been with someone was last night, when I drank my weight in alcohol and managed to make out with some guy in a sleezy bar across the street.''

''The fact that he slept with other people doesn't mean he's over you.'' Hunter almost yelled.

''How-?'' The shorter boy wanted to argue but the blond talked over him.

''Because whenever he slept with someone he came back crying because he felt like cheated on you.'' Hunter told him bitterly. ''I don't know what you did but you screwed him up and you have to stop messing with him.'' And with that, the blond was storming out of the room.

Kurt didn't have enough time to think about Hunter's words because the doorbell rang again and this time it actually was Sebastian the one behind it.

''Hey, I bumped into Hunter on my way here, did he say anything to you?'' The taller asked as soon as he was inside the apartment.

''Yeah, we just talked, it's okay.'' He lied, he didn't want to think about what Hunter told him.

''So, what did you wanted to talk about?'' Sebastian asked him as they both sat on the couch.

''I'm so sorry about last night.'' He blurted out. ''I would've never done anything like that if I hadn't had so much alcohol in my system.'' He explained, looking down so he could hide his blush from the green eyes.

''It's okay.'' He said and lifted Kurt's chin with his hand.

''No, it's not okay.'' The blue eyed man said, shaking his head. ''You need to stop being so nice to me, we were never so nice to each other, not even when we were boyfriends, if I had woken you up in the middle of the night just to whine about my life you would've told me to go fuck myself.''

''So you're mad because I'm not being an asshole?'' Sebastian frowned.

''I fell in love with you when you still called me princess and teased me because I wore girl's clothes. I never asked you to change anything about yourself. And now we say we're okay but you're being so meticulously careful not to piss me off and that's not okay.'' He started raising his voice. ''When I'm being a whiny bitch you need to tell me so, it's not possible that you just put up with me these past few weeks and not once got angry.''

''Of course I got angry, I got fucking furious.'' The taller boy started raising his voice too, and Kurt made a gesture for him to go on. ''I'm still angry because you broke up with me out of blue and never gave a goddamned explanation!'' He yelled, and suddenly he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to keep yelling. All those feelings of anger he felt for the past weeks and that he had pushed away just to keep Kurt close were coming back to him. ''I'm angry because you made me come here to get rid of a fucking mouse when you could've called anyone else that actually lived in your building.'' He paused to look at Kurt's face and he was frowning too. ''I'm mad because you called me at two in the morning to tell me you've been swapping saliva with some asshole and then you told me you missed me and started crying on the phone, what the hell was I supposed to do? I can't fucking stand hearing you cry.''

''Keep going.'' Kurt told him.

''I'm angry because you tell me things like that and you keep inviting me over and I don't know what the fuck to think or do and I always leave your apartment with this thought in the back of my head that you're just laughing at how pathetically whipped I still am.'' He paused for a moment. ''And I'm angry at myself because whenever I see your stupid gay face I just to kiss you until I can't fucking breath.'' He admitted, breathing heavily ad he got his face closer to Kurt's, leaning his forehead against his's. Kurt was the one to close the space between them and kiss him. Finally, after months, they felt the fire rush through them.

They pulled away and for a second they just looked into each other's eyes, and this time Sebastian was the one to iniciate the kiss, a little rougher this time. He was done being gentle. He licked Kurt's lips right before biting them, he wanted them red and swollen. Kurt just moaned against his mouth and the taller boy saw it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue inside the other man's mouth. The blue eyed boy just gripped Sebastian's shoulders, forcing him to fall on top of him. The taller pulled away from the kiss just to move his mouth to Kurt's neck, where he licked and bit and sucked for quite a while, desperately wanting to leave marks, meanwhile the boy underneath him couldn't do anything else but to moan and sigh, keeping a tight grip on Sebastian's hair.

''God, I missed touching you.'' Sebastian said as he roughly tugged Kurt's shirt over his head and threw it to land somewhere on the room, then he got rid of his own shirt before giving his full attention to the man's pale chest, he started by licking his clavicle and then started getting lower, he swirled his tongue around a nipple and gained a breathy moan from Kurt, who gripped the taller man's shoulders and slightly scraped his nails over the skin. Sebastian kept getting lower, creating a trail of kissed over his ribcage and then his bellybutton, until he reached the waistband of his pants, and tugged them all the way down, he wanted to see him, all of him. But first he took his time running his tongue over the waistband of Kurt's underwear, until the blue eyed boy was practically using his hand to press Sebastian's head towards his own groin to get some friction. Finally, Sebastian removed his underwear, but the teasing didn't stop there, he completely ignore Kurt's flushed, erect cock and started kissing the inside of his thigh, giving him a few hickies there too, and then over his lower stomach. Just when Kurt had turned into a whimpering mess, he gripped his cock with one hand and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing it, moaning around it, he was enjoying this. Not only because he genuinely got off on giving head, but because he thought he'd never be able to be intimate with Kurt again, and after all that time, he still knew exactly how to make the other boy fall apart.

''Fuck.'' Kurt said under his breath as he tugged Sebastian's hair hard, the taller boy was taking him a bit deeper everytime he lowered his mouth. Kurt had his eyes closed and his lips parted, he only opened them when he felt two fingers pressing against his mouth, the blue eyed boy started sucking on them, moaning around them at the thought of what that meant. After a few moments Sebastian pulled Kurt's erection out of his mouth, making an obscene noise that only made the shorter boy get more turned on, and pulled his fingers out of his mouth, he stoked Kurt's leaking cock a few times and them he moved them lower, and abruptly pushed one finger inside him, starting to move it in and out slowly. ''More, I can take it.'' Kurt said in between moans and sighs, pushing himself against Sebastian's fingers to get them to go in a little deeper. Sebastian did as he was told and pushed another finger inside of him, meeting Kurt's thrusts and keeping a steady rhythm. For a moment Sebastian just looked at him, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open, pushing frantically his hips down to fuck himself on the taller boy's fingers. He was so fucking beautiful like this, but Sebastian wanted to see him fall apart, he wanted to make him come, so he lowered his head and started sucking his cock at the same time he fingered him. Just a few more thrusts were enough to make him come, his eyes squeezed shut and screaming Sebastian's name. Kurt smiled when he opened his eyes, the first thing he did was to kiss Sebastian, just a sweet kiss and then started spreading kisses all over his face. It took him a few seconds to realize Sebastian hadn't come yet, and without saying a word, he undid the green eyed man's jeans and pulled his underwear just enough to get his erection out, and he wasted no time taking it into his mouth and sucking vigorously, enjoying the weight on his tongue and moaning around it. Sebastian was already close and couldn't help but thrust his hips into the wet heat go Kurt's mouth, so the shorter man flattened his tongue, relaxed his throat and opened his eyes to unspoken tell Sebastian it was okay. The taller boy got the clue and started thusting his hips again, fucking the man's mouth and moaning loudly, it didn't took long until he was coming down Kurt's throat, who swallowed and then collapsed on top of him.

They were both breathless and no one dared to talk first, they just stayed there, holding each other. Then after a few minutes, Kurt moved away a little just to look him in the eyes.

''I love you.'' The shorter boy said, looking afraid of what Sebastian's reply would be.

''I love you too.'' Sebastian told him, looking him as if he was crazy to think he had another thing to say. ''So much.''

''I'm so sorry.'' Kurt started. ''Not just for these past few weeks, but for everything.'' He said sincerly. ''I've been selfish and whiny and I'm just so sorry.''

''You have been selfish.'' The taller boy agreed. ''But I forgive you, if I had to choose I would pick you calling me for stupid reasons over you not calling me ever again any time.''

''I just freaked out, you know?'' He asked, and Sebastian frowned. ''When I broke up with you, I freaked out, I was just thinking of how different we were and about the future and I got worked up over it and I panicked.''

''There's always so much more going on inside your head than in real life.'' The green eyed man said.

''I know, I'm such an asshole.''

''You are sometimes.'' Sebastian admitted. ''But only I get to say that, and just to tease you.'' He said and Kurt smiled. ''The problem is that you keep everything bottled up inside you, and you think if you ignore the problem it'll go away, but it doesn't work like that, princess.'' He pressed a kiss to the shorter boy's forehead.

''This may be my most selfish request ever.'' Kurt said, and the taller boy just looked at him, waiting. ''But I love you, and you love me and we're so good to each other. Would you give me another chance?'' He asked, feeling more vulnerable than ever, and the fact that he was still naked had nothing to do with it. ''I promise I'll talk to you when I'm freaking out and we'll solve things together.'' He continued, Sebastian didn't say anything yet. ''I just want you to be my boyfriend again, and I want us to make coffee on that stupid machine you bought and drink it in bed, and I want the bed to be our bed again and I want us to have problems or fights and get over them just like any other sappy couple ever.'' He finished, and Sebastian exaggeratedly pretended he was thinking about it.

''Will this 'getting over fights' thing include make up sex?'' The taller boy asked, gripping Kurt's hips.

''The hottest make up sex ever.'' He replied with a smile as he leaned to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's literally dawning and I'm falling alseep over the keyboard but hey this is the longest one shot I've ever written  
> it's inspired by alex and david's relationship on happy endings (it's a great show, everyone should check it out)  
> anyways I hope everyone has a great day and tell me what you think about this


End file.
